Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of processing a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display, a glass substrate for a plasma display, a substrate for an optical disk, a substrate for a magnetic disk, a substrate for a magnetooptical disk, a glass substrate for a photomask, and a substrate for a solar cell (these substrates are hereinafter simply called “substrates”), for example.
Description of the Background Art
There has conventionally been a substrate processing apparatus that supplies a processing liquid to a rotated substrate to process the substrate with the liquid (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-115081 (1995), 2000-235948 and 2002-359220).
Processing a substrate with liquid has encountered many problems. As an example, while a processing liquid is supplied to part of the substrate such as an area (surface peripheral area) in a surface of the substrate outside a region (device region) where a device pattern is to be formed to process this part of the substrate, the processing liquid supplied to the substrate may partially adhere to a region (such as the device region) not to be processed with the processing liquid. Such adhesion of the processing liquid may become a cause for some problem.